Lord of the Potter
by Hedwig2
Summary: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin go on a journey to meet their favorite fan, a human who is also one of the hobbits' favorite heroes!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below but the ideas that I do own I wish to keep mine. The characters belong to both J.R.R Tolkien and J.K.Rowling. Thankyou for creating such great characters!  
  
Lord of the Potter  
  
Hogwarts, The Shire and middle earth  
  
The sun shone down on the Shire as four little hobbits prepared to leave for a long journey to the human world. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin walked down the hill with backpacks on their backs and sticks in their hands. They walked down the hill as Gandalf waved cheerfully from the top. They smiled and chatted, this time they weren't leaving The Shire on urgent business. Instead they were going to the human world to meet their human counterpart, the great Harry Potter. Gandalf had organised for the four hobbits to meet their biggest fan 'Harry Potter', and strangely enough the four little hobbits were very keen to meet the hero of all the stories they had been told. Harry Potter was the young boy in the human world who was known for his great courage. He was known for going against the evil Lord Voldemort. The four hobbits loved listening to Harry's stories when they were young and now as young men, they were going to meet him.  
  
*  
  
In England, Harry walked around his bedroom and waited impatiently for his owl, Hedwig to return. Downstairs the Dursleys were still sleeping but Harry couldn't wait to meet his four favorite heroes. He had sent Hedwig to give a letter to both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends, and tell them about his meeting. A great wizard who Dumbledore knew, called Gandalf, had arranged this meeting. They were to meet at a shop in Diagon Alley. Harry had invited Ron and Hermione to come with him, he was waiting for their reply. He hoped so much that they would be there. Hermione was even more of a fan. She kept on saying how they they were all 'So cute!' Being such a big reader she had inevitably heard all the great stories of the four hobbits. The books she had, had pictures, moving pictures of the hobbits. She kept them with her at all times.  
  
The word 'Hobbits' had been repeated at least 100 times in the last week. Hermione had given Harry a book of moving pictures during the holidays. Harry was just lying on his bed when Hedwig flew through the window. Harry jumped up and grabbed Hedwig. He took out the piece of parchment and began reading straight away.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron is here with me and we are both ecstatic  
  
about meeting the lovely hobits. We'll meet  
  
you at Diagon alley infront of the brick wall  
  
at 3 o'clock in 4 days. Don't be late Harry! Oh!  
  
Ron said that after that, you can come to stay with  
  
him instead of going back home. I got a reply from  
  
Dumbledore saying they would be staying with  
  
Gryffindor for the week that they were staying.  
  
Oh Harry! You don't know how happy I am!!  
  
Ron thinks I've gone mad but I think he can't  
  
wait either. If you can't arrange something with  
  
the Dursleys send Hedwig back,  
  
Bye love Hermione  
  
Harry took all his things and placed them into his case. He packed his hogwarts robes and his majestic broom and placed them infront of the door. He ran downstairs and stopped infront of Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Excuse me, I just want to know how to spell expectations. I'm writing to my godfather and I want to tell him that everything is fine and that his expectations are right."  
  
"Get it out boy!" Said Uncle Vernon loudly.  
  
"Fine" replied Harry with a smile on his face. "I need to be somewhere in 4 days time. I need you to drive me there at 2:30pm. I'm not coming home after untill next holidays," he said with a big grin.  
  
"Good, we'll have some peace! Now go into your room, you have asked enough!"  
  
"But... Oh, well Sirius..my godfather I mean...well he's coming to see me after I get there, I was wondering if you would drop me inside Diagon alley.  
  
"What's diagon alley?" said Uncle Veron grumpily.  
  
"Well, it's inside the magic world,"  
  
"Don't you ever say that word in this house, and no I will not go inside that...place! Now go away, that man ought to be in prison not wondering around!!"  
  
Harry walked away with a smile on his face. He knew Vernon wasn't going to go inside Diagon Alley it was just a way to scare him. Harry skipped to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He took a piece of parchment and began writing to Sirius.  
  
*  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin ran down the stony path where a large gate stood. They tapped twice, as told by Gandalf, onto the gate and a small door in the fence opened. A face poked outside and signalled for them to come in. They hurried inside and looked up at the huge world. There were big square things all around that went up as high as the sky, (buildings). People were walking around everywhere but weirdest of all the earth was covered in grey! The hobbits' were not pleased.  
  
"Why should our earth be covered in grey?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"Why are there so many people knocking into each other!" Said Sam angrily, "In The Shire there are not as many people, we don't knock into each other!!!" He continued.  
  
Merry made no comment, he stood speechless at the sight. It was not pretty like The Shire. They had heard that the human world was great and that people could fly with sticks. Merry, Pippin and Sam stood in the same spot not able to move.  
  
"Come on!" Urged Frodo "This is what they call the muggle world, were going to the wizards' world"  
  
"Oh," Said Merry, "The moogle world?"  
  
"Did you here that? This is not it, this is the muddle world, I can understand that!" Said Sam feeling rather relieved.  
  
The four hobbits walked along the grey path following the rather-large human. The human was atleast 10 times the hobbits' size.  
  
"Well," Said the human, "'ere ye are, Diagon Alley, I'm 'Agrid, i'm a frend of 'arry's. follow me,"  
  
The hobbits followed the man who they understood as 'Agrid. The man touched some stones and suddenly the wall seemed to disappear. Beyond the wall there was a street bustling with people. Shops on either side and suddenly...the spotted them.  
  
"'Ere ye are, 'ere's 'Arry," The three hobbits stood still as the three children ran up to them. They were hugged, especially by the girl who was called 'Hermione'. She was the happiest.  
  
The hobbits were relaxed now, the wizards were very nice. There was Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
*  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting comfortably on the chairs in Ron's rooms sipping a hot steamy coffee. They had returned home about 2 hours ago with tears in their eyes. The hobbit's had gone to stay with Dumbledore and would see them when school started again. Hermione had taken several photos and had stuck them in her book. She had the book on her lap and was watching the hobbits. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch at Hogwarts. Oliver Wood had finnished school but had taken up the position of coach for Gryffindor. George was now the official Gryffindor captain. Fred had been a bit disappointed but he knew George would let him have all the say he wanted.  
  
"Fred, George!" Yelled Ron as Ron finnished explaining the captain vote. Fred and George opened the door and walked inside with a grin on their faces.  
  
"Harry, what's your godfather's name again?"  
  
"Sirius, why?" Said Harry unsure if he should tell them or not.  
  
"Well, we're trying something out but we need a guinea pig so we though we'd use your uncle and aunt, Harry, is that alright?"  
  
"Umm...don't be too rough," Said Harry.  
  
"Fred, George, tell Harry about what happens this year at school."  
  
"Well, when you get to the fifth year, you get to choose a person or group of people to do a study on, you get to stay with these people and they with you. It's really fun. We both did Oliver, Oliver Wood, I mean and it was real fun. We went out and did all these fun things together. Our teacher wasn't too pleased, she said we ought to have done someone outside the school, anyway it's really fun if you choose good people," Explained George.  
  
"Well who do you want to do?" Asked Ron, turning to Harry.  
  
"Well, that's not too hard," interrupted Hermione. "Let's all do the hobbits".  
  
"Oh, forgot to tell you, only one person can do someone or a group of people". Explained Fred.  
  
"Well, I want to do Sam, he's so sweet!" Said Hermione forcefully.  
  
"Well, I'll do Merry and Pippin and you do Frodo. Merry and Pippin are so funny, they'll be great! " said Ron to Harry.  
  
BACK TO HOGWARTS  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron ran out of the Hogwarts express and into Hogwarts. They followed the crowd of people going into the Great Hall and sat down eagerly awaiting their new friends appearance.  
  
"Welcome to Howarts," Said Proffesor Mcgonagall loudly, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall and before the sorting hat begins the ceremony let me introduce four young brave heroes who will be staying as visitors for the first week. Give a round of applause to Frodo... Sam... Merry... and Pippin!" Each hobbit came out as their name was called out amidst a huge round of applause.  
  
"It's true!" Shouted voices from the students' tables. The whole school was standing up applauding as the four hobbits made their way to the front of the Great Hall. Professeur McGonagall walked towards Frodo and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Goodmorning wizards and witches!" He began, "Thankyou, please sit down," He said feeling rather nervous. "We are very thankful to be here, as you may or may not know, our friend Gandalf arranged this trip for us with Proffesor Dumbledore. we will be staying for a week with Mr Harry Potter," Frodo stopped as all eyes turned to Harry. Their faces were not happy,  
  
"You'd better be careful!" Yelled a voice from the Slytherins table.  
  
"Harry and the mudblood have a habbit of getting themselves into a lot of trouble!"  
  
"So do we, so I see we're well matched," Said Frodo. Malfoy turned away viciously. He was not awaiting that answer. 


End file.
